1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lens-type connector for fiber optic termini.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens-type fiber optic connectors interconnect two or more fiber optic termini and provides some optical function intermediate the ends of the fiber optic termini. A lens-type connector may include lenses which, for example, may expand and collimate the optical energy between the fiber optic termini. By expanding and collimating the light beams in this fashion, optical alignment of the beams is facilitated, and optical losses are minimized.
In one prior art construction, the lens-type connector includes a lens having the usual curved surfaces. This requires the use of a glass cover plate at the interface between two interconnected connectors to protect the lenses from the environment and to present a flat surface at the interface. This increases optical power loss in the lens-type connector. In addition, the optical fiber must be aligned and bonded into the system at the factory.